


Clothing, Old and New

by Mollycakess



Series: Fem!Ishimondo Universe [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst, Arcades, Bisexual Owada Mondo, F/F, Female Mondo Oowada, Hope's Peak Academy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Junko is a bitch in this one, Kiyohime Ishimaru, LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO, Machi Oowada, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Self-Hatred, Sexism, also, also Machi Leon and Junko who have potty mouths, everyone else is there canon gender, female kiyotaka ishimaru, hagakure is crazy, i love that mofo, junko is a vsco girl skskksk, kiyo is a sad little lesbian, kiyo's dad is a JERK, lesbian kiyotaka ishimaru, listen leon is kinda a jerk in this but in future works he will get better, makato is best boy and trys to help Kiyo so much, ok basically they are dating but they are the only ones that don't know, only bad language and mature bits are Kiyo worried she will be seen in a bad light, she is really trying her best to inflict despair, slutshaming, this is angsty tho even if its a bit funny, wlw ishimondo, you don't have to read the rest of the series for this to make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollycakess/pseuds/Mollycakess
Summary: fem!ishimondo-“What?”“I just fuck-, sorry, fricking remembered som’thin. For the hang out ish, the others don’t want people to clock us as Hope’s Peak Students. People will jus’ crowd us and shit. So don’ wear yur uniform, kay?”As Machi would say, Shit-part of my oneshot series for fem!ishimondo, you don't have to read my other works for this one-shot to make sense
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fem!Ishimondo Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Clothing, Old and New

**Author's Note:**

> Shisuta = Sister (so the wlw 'kyoudi' or bro)  
> -  
> Machi Oowada = Fem Mondo Oowada  
> -  
> Kiyohime Ishimaru = Fem Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
> -  
> Warnings: Slut Shaming, Referenced Child Abuse (psychological), self hatred, and internalized homophobia (also Leon is a bit sexist but I still love him uwu)

Kiyohime marches through Hallway B of Hope’s Peak High School with a mission to uphold her duties as moral committee's leader by halting wrongdoers in their tracks. With her red armband on, her hair neatly done in a ponytail, and her official skirt at the exact school mandated length: Kiyohime feels like the textbook of a Hope’s Peaks student. Alas, as is demonstrated often by Kiyohime’s own Shisuta, this is not the norm. 

“Shisuta! Wait up,” Machi pants as she runs to her best friend. Kiyohime quickly stops to allow her friend to reach her. Machi’s long jacket, which is not permitted in the Hope’s Peak dress code, flows behind her as she reaches Kiyohime. Both girls smile at each other and share a quick hug, something that has become customary between the best friends.

Kiyohome clucks her tongue, chiding Machi, “While I’m absolute you have good reason Shisuta, you shouldn’t be running in the hallways. Such actions are explicitly against school policy.” Machi gives the Hall Monitor an annoyed look, one that Kiyohime suspects is actually a mask for amusement. 

Machi flicks Kiyohime’s nose and, ignoring Kiyohime’s loud huff, begins to talk, “Take that stick out ya ass for a second and lemme ask ya to do som’thin with me.” 

“I resent that Machi, if anything I certainly would not store a stick in that area. Additionally, Language. But go on,” Kiyohime responds, straightening out her skirt and giving her Shisuta a warm smile. 

Machi slings her arm around Kiyohime’s neck and continues her inquiry, “A’ight, Kiyo, I want’chu to come out with the group tonight. Yur always studyin’ and you deserve a break. It’ll be great, I swear.” Kiyohime is silent for a second. Machi is right, Kiyohime rarely takes breaks. Kiyohime also would love to see Machi’s pretty smile as she agrees to go out with her. Not that Kiyohime thinks that Machi is pretty. Well, she does think Machi is attractive, of course. Her Shisuta is very fit and grooms herself very well. But, Kiyohime isn’t attracted to her. Kiyohime isn’t a homosexual. Oh, has she been thinking for too long? Machi has an odd expression on her face. Best to make a decision quickly before Kiyohime ruins EVERYTHING. 

“Alright. I will attend.” Machi pumps her fist and twirls Kiyohime around, causing Kiyohime to blush profusely. As Kiyohime spins she hears Machi letting out her infectiously warm laugh. Honestly, Machi can be so reckless sometimes. Kiyohime hates to admit it, but that recklessness is often quite tempting. Kiyohime steadies herself, a bit dizzy after her Shisuta’s shenanigans, and laughs with Machi.

Kiyohime looks at a nearby clock and, noticing the time, begins to instruct her friend, “We should head to Biology now Shisuta. The bell will soon ring and it is best to arrive early.” Machi pulls a face which causes Kiyohime to giggle a bit, which in turn amuses Machi even more. Kiyohime’s Shisuta does follow her when she begins to head to class, making light conversation about a new motorcycle being sold on the walk over. Just as the pair of Shisutas reach the class door, Machi stops and hits smacks herself on the forehead.

“What?”

“I just fuck-, sorry, fricking remembered som’thin. For the hang out ish, the others don’t want people to clock us as Hope’s Peak Students. People will jus’ crowd us and shit. So don’ wear yur uniform, kay?”

As Machi would say, Shit. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyohime sits in the library during her study hall, trying her hardest to focus on her assignment and help tutor Makoto. Makoto sits next to her, asking her for help on his Geometry Packet when needed. She cannot get the ‘hang out’ idea debacle out of her head. The words on her paper begin to blend together into a messy alphabet soup. Kiyohime groans a bit, causing Makoto to look at her with worry. After giving him a reassuring smile and ensuring that he should continue working, Kiyohime decides that the smartest course of action would be to assess her internal strife. 

The clothing issue.

It is not that Kiyohime does not wish to dress in things other than her uniform. Although she would NEVER wear anything but her uniform during school hours, she admits it would be very nice to have some additional dresses to wear during the week-end. Kiyohime wasn’t just one of the only students who actually wore her uniform correctly during School hours, she was the only student who was never seen without her uniform on. People did talk.

It shouldn’t bother her that people talk about it. She should not care about those with negative opinions. But it does hurt when she hears Enoshima ask Ludenburg why Kiyohime only dresses in uniform. Or how when the girls get changed after gym, during which time Kiyohime wears one of her Uniforms without the jacket, Kiyohime is bombarded with requests to allow them to ‘make her over.’ It hurts now the most thinking back to the dark time before Machi and Kiyohime became soul sisters when Machi had called Kiyohime a ‘Plain Bitch’ to her face. She did apologize after seeing the tears brimming in Kiyohime’s eyes and the hard feelings were soon forgiven. But that didn’t change Kiyohime’s disappointment that Machi thought she was bland. It shouldn’t hurt so much. It shouldn’t feel so much like rejection that a beautiful woman said that to her.

She’s gotten herself off topic again. Curses. Makoto looks concerned again as well. With yet another wave, Kiyohime sends Makoto back to work as he cannot afford distractions. How idiotic of Kiyohime to distract one of her only friends who asked for her help. But that's besides the point! She needs to stop getting sidetracked.  
She cannot afford clothing. Her family is poor. They may have once been stable economically, even rich as her Grandfather was elected prime minister. Her Grandfather made many cowardly errors which led her family to the intense debt they were in today, financially and socially. Kiyohime has to work ten times harder than her peers to be respected and not to be seen as a female version of her Grandfather. This of course means that Kiyohime must pay back her family's debt as much as she can. 

Kiyohime tries her very best to amend the Ishimaru debt. Her scholarship fund from Hope’s Peak is all sent to her Father’s debt collectors immediately each month. Her room is bare. The few personal belongings that she does own are small gifts or hand-me downs. Machi has not been in her room for long, for Kiyohime fears she will find it bland and boring. Kiyohime takes every odd-job she can, cleaning her classmate’s rooms and tutoring them in classes they struggle in. Kiyohime feels bad enough charging money to her friends, but they all understand. Kiyohime does not know if she is upset that they pity her enough to pay her or happy that she is one step closer to her own financial freedom. 

The fact of the matter is that Kiyohime is poor. As a consequence, she is unable to dress nicely. Besides the 7 copies of the Hope’s Peak Uniform, gifted by the school to all SHSL Students, Kiyohime owns her Father’s old sweater and a tight school uniform skirt from her middle-school years. She wears the sweater to sleep each night. Since she was 13 years old Kiyohime has not received a single article of clothing that wasn’t a hand-me down or a uniform piece. 

She knows this is nothing. That she should be grateful that she even has a sweater to wear. She knows that if she was not accepted into this school, it is very possible that her Father would marry her to whatever man would take her as soon as she came of age. She would understand why he would do it, to pay the family debt, but it would still sting. Kiyohime is a plain girl who grabs onto opportunity by the virtue of her hard work and morals alone. She knows that worrying about superficial things is only a detriment, her Grandfather and Father ensured she was well taught on this matter. 

Kiyohime often feels like she is alone, like she is trapped in a constant cycle of work to fulfil the sins of her forefathers. It doesn't matter anyways. Yet again, Kiyohime has gotten off track when she was trying to address a simple issue. What would her Father say? What would her Grandfather say? Here she was, just a stupid little girl, worried about what a deliquant female peer had to say about her apperance when she had WORK to do. It was just so-

“Kiyo-chan,” Makoto shook his tutor’s shoulder, “Are you alright? You’ve been staring off angrily all session.” Kiyohime’s face heats up as it turns bright red. What an utter fool she was, not suppressing her emotions enough to the point that she worried her friend. Makoto was a very caring soul, of course he would inquire about a friend’s wellbeing. Kiyohime is sure Makoto would inquire about even Byakuga’s health if needed and Makoto seemed to heavily dislike him. How foolish of Kiyohime to not realize the boy would inquire about her mental state.  
Kiyohime loudly stammers out an excuse, “U-uh I AM QUITE ALRIGHT Makoto-KUN! It is just that- no. It is nothing for you to worry yourself over. Let us just go over your work. I do apologize for becoming distracted during the time you spent money on.”

“I’s ok Kiyo-Chan,” Makoto smiles, although he looks somewhat unconvinced. Though that may be from Kiyohime’s loud voice, which seemed to startle him a bit. The two students discuss the geometry problems for a few minutes. Kiyohime is quite proud to see that Makoto is getting less and less incorrect as their tutoring sessions go on. He really is a very smart person, if only he saw himself like Kiyohime and Kigiri-chan did. 

As the session wraps up and the two begin to pack up their items Kiyohime finds herself hoping that her quick clean up time does not show her lack of items as much as she thinks it does. Kiyohime begins to feel words on the tip of her tongue. She needs to ask someone, anyone. Why is she such a coward, she knows that Makoto would be the perfect person to ask about her appearance! He knows what women like! Kiyohime of course means that he would be able to judge her appearance, not that she was looking for advice to attract woman. She is not a homosexual…

“Makoto-kun? I do have a question,” Kiyohime asks.

“Sure Kiyo-Chan!”

Kiyohime decides to approach the situation logically, by quickly yelling, “Do you think that I am too plain in appearance?” Makoto yelped, stumbling to the floor. Oh, what has she done! Now Makoto will think she is odd, just like her classmates did in middle school. Why has she just called attention to one of her many faults! Her Father is right, she can be so idiotic sometimes!

“Kiyo-Chan why are you worrying about this,” Makoto dusts himself off as he stands up, “You’ve never seemed like the type of girl who cares about how you look, only that you dress in your uniform right? Anyways, you look fine!” 

Was it true that people assumed she did not care about her appearance? That she is nothing outside of her School Uniform, moreso, her School Life? Is she really so plain that there is nothing attractive about the way she looks? Makoto looks like he is expecting a response. Her Father always tells Kiyohime that she needs to pick up social-cues quicker. 

Kiyohime smiles and thanks Makoto for his answer, waving at him as they go their separate ways. Why is she allowing this minimal issue to bother her this much. How does Kiyohime expect to call herself the ‘Ultimate Moral Compass’ if she allows superficial insecurities to cloud her mind. She needs to listen to the advice of her Father and Grandfather. She has to put all of her own desires aside for the redemption of the Ishimaru name. She cannot afford to be selfish, wishing to impress a beautiful curly haired biker. Not that she wishes to impress Machi romantically, she is not a Homosexual!

Right?

…..

She is not a homosexual. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyohime stands in front of her mirror, itchy green sweater and small skirt laying on her dresser next to her. The image staring back at her is remarkably plain. A girl in a school uniform, only different from her classmates because of her Red Armband and White Jacket courtesy of her status on the Moral’s Committee. Her plain black hair is always tied up in a neat ponytail. Her Red eyes seem dull compared to her female classmates, she has never been permitted to wear mascara. Everything about Kiyohime is so plain. So ordinary.

Machi is extraordinary. Her beautiful curls bounce when she runs in the hallways, a contradiction of everything that Kiyohime is supposed to love. Kiyohime loves seeing her purple eyes shine as she rambles about motorcycles, glowing as brightly as the stars in the sky. Machi wears what she wants and acts how she wants. She is free. Kiyohime craves her so much. What she has, Kiyohime means. She is not a homosexual. 

What if she was a homosexual? Would it be so bad?

…..

She is not a homosexual. She is the plain girl that is a member of the Morals Committee. She only stands out among her friends due to her ‘stuck up’ love of rules and order. She is not a genius like her classmates. She is not remarkable. She is simply a girl willing to work until she dies, as long as it means her family has finally paid their immoral debt to the world. She will never be anything but plain.

Even her outfit tonight will be plain. A tight black skirt covered by her father’s old green sweater. She will of course have to wear her Boots, her only shoes besides a ratty pair of tight sneakers she wears to workout. To protect her modesty, a virtue her Father has told her must always be kept, she will wear her School-Mandated tights. Kiyohime knows that the most important of her interests is maintaining her reputation. Kiyohime would rather be seen as plain rather than immodest. The oversized sweater will hide her curves and breasts. This thought finally gave her some comfort. She cannot allow people to perceive her in an inappropriate manner. Not if she wishes to become the first Female Prime Minister and restore the Ishimaru legacy. 

Things seem like they may finally be decent for Kiyohime. Yes, Kiyohime will be perceived by the others as Machi’s plain stuck up rule following best friend. This does not really matter. She will still have a good time with her Shisuta. 

Of course, the second Kiyohime calms down she finds a new problem. Her Green Sweater has shrunk in the wash. She tries to reassure herself that this is possibly a positive. Perhaps the sweater will now look like a brand-new item from the women's section. She may even seem more put together. She pulls her uniform off and begins to put her clothes on. 

The sweater is too tight. Why would she assume it wouldn't be too tight! Her breasts are clearly outlined in the shirt as if there was a sign calling people to stare at them. Her tight middle-school skirt is no longer covered by the green sweater and would be almost too short without her tights. She looks slutty. Her Father would say she looks slutty. God above, what would her long gone Mother say if she knew her Daughter was going into public looking like a whore to meet up with a woman she feels attraction for. Not that Kiyo- 

Why is she pretending at this point! What point is she gaining from lying to herself about her attraction. No matter how hard she tries she will always be a homosexual. She just needs to be strong enough to push these urges away and find a suitable male to have children with. Every other aspect of her life has been a sacrifice, so why is this aspect so difficult for her to give up.

Pushing tears back into her eyes, Kiyohime quickly pulls her long black hair into a ponytail and laces up her boots. She races out of her dorm room and into the hallway. She has to get this night over with. Dawdling around and feeling sorry for herself are not traits that Ishimaru’s may exhibit. Just as she is about to turn the hallway, Kiyohime feels someone pull her arm. She twists around and meets a familiar face. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello Enoshima. May I help you with something?”

Enoshima flashes her signature captivating smile. She dons a tight leopard print dress and leather jacket Kiyohime assumes are new. She looks absolutely remarkable and Kiyohime feels horrible for hating her for that. Enoshima is a nice girl who has always been sweet to Kiyohime, even if she seemed a bit ditzy at times and can ask quite inconsiderate questions. It's clear the girl does not think before she speaks most of the time, causing her to unintentionally hurt others feelings. Kiyohime HAS to stop allowing petty jealousy to cloud her judgement of people. Kiyohime forces a smile back at Enoshima, not wishing to come off rude to the Ultimate Fashionista.

Enoshima giggles, “Wassup’ Kiyo-Chan! You're going’ to that hangout thingy right? Leon-kun invited me along, he’s totes into me!” She flips her hair and again flashes her toothy grin at Kiyohime. As Kiyohime nods, she cannot help but feel a bit unsettled by Enoshima’s gesture. Like Kiyohime is a mouse cornered by a large cat. The thought is ridiculous, a fashion icon like Junko has no reason to muddle herself by hurting Kiyohime. Unless Enoshima is anything like the girls Kiyohime met at middle school, who figuratively ate Kiyohime alive.

“Wait,” Enoshima tilts her head as she takes in Kiyohime’s full appearance, “Whatcha wearin’ Kiyo-Kiyo? I didn’t think you of all students could dress this slutty. I’m almost proud!” Kiyohime breaks free of Enoshima’s grasp. Kiyohime can feel tears welling up in her eyes. Oh god, if the SHSL Fashion Icon, who dressed very promiscuously by School Standards, thought her outfit was slutty then she must look worse than she imagined. Enoshima doesn’t seem like the type of girl capable of thinking of a malicious plan to make Kiyohime believe she looks whore-ish. Kiyohime cannot allow anyone else to see her like this, much less Machi!

“Uh,” Kiyohime stammers out before being cut off by Junko.

Enoshima puts her hands up to her face in a shocked expression, “Oh no! Is the reason you always wear the same thing becuz’ you don’t own anything else. Oh em GEE I feel so terrible! You aren’t even trying to look like a total hoe-bag, it's the crime of your horrible hand-meh downs!” ‘

How has this conversation fallen even MORE into despair? Now Enoshima seems to know about Kiyohime’s personal financial situation. Kiyohime dreads her stupid social skills for not being able to get her out of this conversation. Kiyohime cannot even get a single word out before Enoshima begins to speak again.

Enoshima grabs Kiyohime’s arm and links it around her own, “Say no more sista! It is my duty or some shit to help all fashion disasters! So lose that ‘Enoshima-Chan’ bs and listen to your Big Sis Junko! I’m going to save you from all those douchey guys ogling your tits all night! I’m just like, that sweet!” 

Kiyohime is stunned silent by Eno-, she means, Junko-chan’s words. Junko IS the SHSL Fashionista, she must be right that Kiyohime is in desperate need of fashion help. Although Kiyohime is worried about what may happen, she must trust Junko. Additionally, she rationalizes, it would be rude to turn down Junko’s merciful help. 

“Alright Junko-Chan. You may help me,” she loosens Junko’s grisp on her arm as she continues to speak, “But please, just hide my chest with something. I refuse to take any of your clothes and inconvenience your night anymore.” Truthfully, Kiyohime did not trust she would not come out looking any more ‘slutty’ than before if she allowed Junko to fully make her over. Junko was one of the loudest of the girls who wanted Kiyohime to add something to her look, constantly suggesting things that she thought ‘would make Chihiro want to mack’ with her. Junko had assumed after learning of Chihiro’s true gender that, for some odd reason, the pair were in love with each other. This made Kiyohime’s life difficult as this rumor had become popular among the girl’s locker room, seeming to upset Machi. Kiyohime was led to an even more despairing idea: what if Machi was in love with Chihiro and thought Kiyohime was trying to steal her crush? The bottom line was that Junko’s ideas of ‘non slutty’ could be a well-meaning, but idiotic, plan to dress her in a way appealing to Chihiro of all people. Best to restrict the seemingly romance obsessed girl in her makeover endeavor. 

“Awwww,” Junko pouted as she whipped open her (hopefully) faux snakeskin purse, “We coulda’ had sooo much fun if you let me get my claws into you. But I wouldn’t be the SHSL Fashionista if I couldn’t take on a fashionably challenged plain Jane gone wrong with limited resources, now would I?” She pulls out two items, a matching sparkly pink brush and hand mirror. Without warning, Junko pounces onto Kiyohime and pulls her high ponytail out. In what seems like a blur to Kiyohime her hair is, somewhat painfully, brushed down until it is styled down. Junko has styled her hair so it leans over her shoulders, covering her chest. 

“TA DA, Now your titties are covered! I’ve nevarrr noticed how long your hair is Kiyo-Kiyo! Anyways, my work is done-zo as your Fashion Fairy Godmother,” Junko sing speaks as she shoves her mirror in Kiyohime’s face. Kiyohime admits, her hair covers her chest perfectly. In addition to her chest being covered, attention will be on Kiyohime’s hair being down at all. Kiyohime has never worn her hair down at school as her Father considers women who wear their hair loose unprofessional. KIyohime guesses her Father would prefer this option to his only child making a fool of herself with her tight clothing. Kiyohime feels exceptionally lucky that Junko took pity on her and smiles brightly at her to convey this.

“Thank you Junko-Chan,” Kiyohime says as she hands Junko her mirror back, “I do appreciate your help.” 

“Of course Kiyo-Kiyo! Now Chi-Chi Hiro will be interested in wat ya have to say tonight, not in ya surprisingly large boobs,” Junko grabs Kiyohime’s arm, “Now, lez’ go sista! We have some people to meet!” Kiyohime did not even have a chance to ask Junko to stop mentioning her chests and insinuating she has a crush on Chihiro, both of which make her uncomfortable, before Junko races off with Kiyohime in tow. Kiyohime yelps as her feet begin to hit the ground, scuffing her boots. After a few seconds she matches Junko’s speed and begins to run. Junko-chan does not seem like the type of girl who one should interrupt when she puts her mind on something. Even if Junko is making Kiyohime unwillingly break the speed rules for the Hope’s Peak Hallways. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyohime and Junko slow their speed at the front doors of Hope’s Peak. Junko suddenly stops full force, almost causing Kiyohime to fall on her face, and flips her ponytail behind her shoulder. Kiyohime steadies herself and straightens her tight skirt out. Her usually done up hair feels heavy laying on her body. In the door she can see her reflection, a mature girl with silky black hair that reaches below her waistline stares back at her. She looks so unlike herself. She cannot decide if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe she does not have to decide. 

Without warning, Junko pushes through the door. Kiyohime tentatively follows her into the starry night. As she passes out of the doors of Hope’s Peak she can hear a discussion that gets louder the farther she walks outside. Kiyohime sees a group of people crowded together in front of a Jeep Wrangler, Motorcycle, and BMW in the distance. Next to the motorcycle stands a familiar figure with curly bleached bangs. Junko begins saunting over to the group, her walk similar to something a runway model. KIyohime catches up to her, walking silently next to her, her brow furrowed in thought. 

Junko begins to speak as the two walk side by side, “Ya know Kiyo-Kiyo, your way less annoying when you shut up like this! Oh em gee, maybe this is what it’ll take for Chi-Chi to ask ya out! Or maybe you’ll end up making everyone think you really ARE a stuck up bitch like Machi used to say! Wouldn’t that be so despair inducing?” 

Kiyohime looks at Junko with a hurt expression, “Machi used to call me that?” 

“Well duhhh,” Junko starts, “Everyone used to talk about it! About how you bother everyone with your dumbass rules and that you are totes boring! But I’m sure no one will think that anymore with that outfit, even with your boobs covered.” She smiled, clearly not understanding how upset Kiyohime felt. Junko probably means no wrong, Kiyohime rationalizes, as she helped Kiyohime out just minutes ago. What Kiyohime was really upset about was Machi’s words about her. Did her Shisuta really think of her like that? 

Kiyohime doesn’t have anymore time to ponder over Junko’s words as the pair reach the rest of their group. Kiyohime takes a deep breath and forces a smile onto her face. If everyone truly thinks of her as annoying, then she must try to be ‘chiller’ tonight. If she is quiet and happy then people will like her. She supposes it isn’t too different from the way her Father raised her, to speak when spoken to and to make everyone around her happy. The people currently around her just have a different goal than her family. She just needs to readjust her focus.

At first the group notices Junko, which is unsurprising. Maizono and Kuwata run up to her, blabbering about the band that is rumored to be playing at the Arcade that night. Kiyohime notices Hagakure intensely describing something to a bewildered Makoto. From Hagakure’s big hand movements and Makoto’s frantic nodding, Kiyohime assumes they must be discussing the very interesting test that happened in Geometry earlier today! Machi and Chihiro both have their backs turned to Kiyohime and seem to be discussing Machi’s motorcycle.

Kyoko is the first to notice Kiyohime. She is standing next to Hina and Sakura, silently observing the group when her eyes land on Kiyohime’s figure. She gives a small smile, her other facial features completely unreadable.  
Hina sees Kiyohime next and, contrasting Kyoko, lets out an excited squeal, “Yay, Everyone is here! Hey Kiyohime!” Hina runs up to Kiyohime and gives her a large hug. Although she is a bit shocked at first, Kiyohime fiercely hugs Hina back. Sakura waves at Kiyohime while Hina breaks the hug. While Hina skips over to Sakura, Kiyohime is greeted by some of the other students. Everyone is a bit more focused on Junko, which Kiyohime does not mind in the slightest. As long as no one notices anything about her, no one puts the attention on her body, then she is fine. 

Of course, Makoto cannot read her mind and decides to immediately notice something about her. “Your hair looks nice Kiyo-Chan. You never wear it out of a ponytail, it’s kind of jarring to see how long it is,” he chuckles. 

Hagakure breaks out of his rant at Makoto, which seems to have been about killer bears, to comment on the hair situation, “Yeah bro! It's chill, kinda like how my mom’s hippie friends have long hair.” 

Junko comes up from behind and slings her arm around Kiyohime. “It was my idea! Kiyo-Kiyo totes needed some help and it was like fate, or whateva’! I guess dats’ why I’m the SHSL fashion designer, it's like I was telling you Sayaka.'' Junko lets go of Kiyohime to explain something to an interested Maizono. 

Machi and Chihiro walk over from the motorcycle to the rest of the group. When Machi notices Kiyohime, a wide smile breaks what Chihiro calls her ‘Resting Bitch Face.’ She runs over to Kiyohime and wraps her in a bear hug. Kiyohime feels herself being lifted off the ground by a laughing Machi.

“See Chi! It told’ja she would come,” Machi exclaims, running over to Chihiro with Kiyohime squirming in her arms.

“Machi! Put me down this instant,” Kiyohime yells as her classmates laugh at the situation. Kuwata seems to be taking a picture and showing Junko. Are they laughing at Kiyohime? Can they sense that she doesn’t mind being picked up by Machi, that she even wishes that Machi would hold her romantically? Kiyohime sighs, deciding that she needs to calm down. She was just telling herself that she needed to be ‘chill’ tonight. 

Machi looks a bit red in the face as she puts Kiyohime down next to a smiling Chihiro. Kiyohime wishes she could take back scolding Machi. What if she makes Machi believe she is again a ‘Stuck up Bitch’? Kiyohime needs to be more conscious of what she says, she isn’t socially gifted like Junko or Kuwata. If she wants everyone to like her she needs to stop talking when she isn’t spoken to!

“Hey Kiyohime, thanks for coming! Wait,” Chihiro says, his face slowly growing puzzled, “I thought you didn’t like wearing your hair down?” Kiyohime feels herself blushing as Machi squints at her, most likely trying to examine her change in appearance. 

“Well Chihiro,” Kiyohime says as she forces a smile on her face, “I just wanted to try something new and exciting. Because I am always very exciting and open to new things!” Yes, she just saved herself! Now everyone will see her open-ness to new things.

Sadly, neither Chihiro or Machi seem to buy her words. Or maybe they are just angry with her for ruining their fun and acting like herself. Maybe Machi had only invited Kiyohime to be nice, not expecting her to show up. Kiyohime can imagine it, Machi and Chihiro laughing behind her back like Midori and her clique did in middle school. Kiyohime shudders, which seems to worry Machi.

“Well, I think it looks nice Shisuta,” Machi decides, ruffling Kiyohime’s silky hair. Under the night sky Machi looks glorious. She seems to glow under the moonlight, every bit the modern Artemis. Kiyohime beams at Machi’s compliment, internally disgusted with herself for being so happy that Machi complimented her. Why doesn’t she feel that way when Makoto or Chihiro give her compliments? Why is it only Machi that warms her entire body in pure dopamine whenever she speaks?

It is because Kiyohime is a homosexual. 

“Well this is cute n’all but lez’ get moving you guys! We have some games to play and some food to eat,” Junko squeals. She grabs Leon’s hand and jumps into the BMW with him. Everyone agrees, restarting their conversations as they get into cars. Kiyohime begins to worry that in the time that Junko spent brushing her hair the group made transportation plans. How will Kiyohime get to the Arcade?

“Ey’ Shisuta,” Machi says, “Imma drive ya on my bike, kay? And don’tcha worry, I brought us BOTH helmets this time. So we won’ have ta fight about it like last time.” The last, and first, time Machi had ever tried to take Kiyohime on her bike was a complete disaster when Kiyohime learned that Machi didn’t wear or bring any helmets. Kiyohime blushes, feeling very embarrassed. Because of her nagging, Machi had to go out of her way to do something.

The two cars leave as Machi helps Kiyohime onto her bike, holding Kiyohime’s hand to balance her. Kiyohime can’t help but feel sad as Machi lets go of Kiyohime’s hand. Machi climbs onto the bike, pushing her curly mop of hair back so that her helmet will click on.

Machi turns around on the bike so that she is facing Kiyohime, “Hey Kiyo, ya need to hold onto mah waist durin’ the ride for yur safety.” 

As Kiyohime wraps her arms around Machi’s muscular waistline, she cannot say she minds riding on the motorcycle anymore. They drive off into the beautiful night, away from the familiar safety of Hope’s Peak. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“YES,” Kuwata exclaims as he beats Kiyohime in Pac Man for the 4th time, “I still got it baby! Ishimaru’s basically just sucking my coc-, Ow!” Kuwata glares at Machi who has just given him a light slap on the head.

“Don’ be a dickhead Leon,” Machi, who has been watching the pair play for the last few rounds, warns. Kiyohime gives her a thankful grin and begins to giggle as Kuwata whines. Whilst Kuwata and Machi squabble some more, Kiyohime looks around the arcade. Hagakure is currently entranced by Chihiro’s godly Sonic skills, cheering on the smaller boy as he jerks the joycon around to victory. Makoto and Maizono play Dance Dance Revolution together with Kyoko standing nearby, who was trying to inconspicuously staring at Makoto. Kiyohime shakes her head as she finds Junko making out with the boy who worked in the arcade. That girl was certainly interesting. 

“Yo Hall Monitor,” Kuwata tilts his head towards Kiyohime as he breaks free from Machi’s grasp, “I gotta question for you.” Kuwata has been surprisingly civil to Kiyohime tonight. Although he is very close with Machi, Kuwata has never liked Kiyohime. Maybe this is because he thought she was annoying, maybe because he was often an unwilling participant in Kiyohime’s detentions. If he would follow school rules then maybe he wouldn’t have to miss out on his precious freetime, in Kiyohime’s humble and correct opinion. But due to Kuwata’s behavior tonight, Kiyohime decides to trust him and nod her head. 

“Why are you being so, I dunno, normal tonight? Usually you act like you have a stick up your ass. You're even wearing tight clothes! I just don’t get why you act like a prude for months and then dress like that! Who here would you be trying to impress” Machi smacked Leon on the head again, making him squawk. Kiyohime felt her face fall. So Kuwata notices how disgusting she looks. He’s oblivious, if he sees it than everyone else does. Kiyohime runs into the bathroom, tears welling up in her eyes, ignoring Machi’s calls for her. 

Separately, Kyoko Kirigiri notices a quick smile flash on Junko Enoshima’s face as these events unfold. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyohime Ishimaru splashes the cold water in her face, trying to force herself to stop crying. The bathroom mirror shows how her long black hair looks sweaty and messy, the complete opposite of her usual neat ponytail. Everything is so wrong right now. Not only has she made herself look like a whore in front of all of her friends, she has embarrassed Machi. Why would she ever think Machi could love her. She is so foolish. She is a stupid, ugly, annoying, and boring homosexual. No one will ever love her. Her own Father doesn’t love her unless she acts perfect all of the time.

Kiyohime falls to the floor. She puts her face in her legs and begins to sob. She is so over emotional that it is almost unbelievable. How does she expect to do anything with her life if this is how she reacts to volatile situations? An ultimate moral compass would never make a friend look like an idiot for inviting her. An ultimate moral compass would never make a friend spend time helping her not look like a whore. Most of all, a true ultimate moral compass would never have feelings for her best friend of the same sex. She is a fraud. 

Kiyohime sits on the bathroom floor and cries for what feels like hours. God, she feels like such an idiot. Why would Machi ever love her. Machi thought of her as plain before they became friends. Come to think of it, Machi probably only befriended Kiyohime out of pity. Who wouldn’t feel bad for the annoying poor girl who had no friends. Yes, Kiyohime is sure of it now. She will always be completely alone in this world. People like Junko and Machi who pity her, they will never stick around. Her Father always says that everyone will grow sick of her eventually. It is only a matter of time before her friend’s pity runs out. 

Kiyohime hears a knock at the bathroom door. She doesn’t get up. Whoever is there can wait. A few seconds later, someone knocks at the door again with a bit more force. She again, stays on the floor, burrowing her face farther in her legs. She feels like a stranger in her tight skirt and shrunken shirt. Everything feels so foreign to her. Like she is an outsider in her own life. The one thing that doesn’t feel foreign to her is love and that is out of reach for her. Machi will never love her back. No one ever will love her. Her sobs become loud again.

“Kiyo? Shisuta? Jus’, please lemme in,” Machi pleads from beyond the door, “I’s jus’ me I promise.” Kiyohime lifts her head from her lap. Even now, after the complete fool she has just made of herself, she would still do anything for Machi. She may not be ready for Machi to yell at her for acting like an idiot, however, she would rather get this over with now. She lifts herself up, wipes her eyes, and goes over to the door. Opening it up a crack, she sees that Machi really is the only one standing there. Machi looks worried, her hair messy and her eyes panicked. Kiyohime feels horrible that it is her fault this has happened to her Shisuta. She opens the door and lets Machi walk in, shutting and locking the door after her. This took up so much energy that Kiyohime slides to the floor again to put her face in her legs. Tears unwillingly flow begin to once again flow from her eyes. She can hear Machi sigh and plop down next to her.

Machi places a hand on Kiyohime’s back, slowly rubbing in circles. This only causes Kiyohime to cry more, she doesn’t deserve a friend as good as Machi. After a bit of the two of them sitting next to each other, Machi clears her throat and sighs. She then lays her head on Kiyohime’s shoulder.

Machi takes a deep breath and begins to speak. “Leon shouldn't have said that shit t’ya. It was really fuckin’ rude of him,” Machi places her hand on Kiyohime’s leg, “N’ Junko talked ta me. She said that ya didn’t have any clothes besides the ones that’chur wearin’ and your uniform. I want ya to know that I ain’t mad at ya, cause I know you're a self sacrificing bastard and ya always think everything is your fault. You ain’t a slut cause yur dad’s too cheap to buy you clothes that aren’t too small for ya. Yur the furthest from a slut that someone could get.”

“Because I’m boring.” Kiyohime looks up at Machi, who’s head shot up at her statement. 

Machi has an appalled expression on her face, as if Kiyohime has just said something completely unreasonable. “No, Kiyo, you ain’t borin’. What in the hell gave you that fuckin’ idea.”

Kiyohime stares intently into Machi’s unreasonably beautiful purple eyes. “You, Shisuta. Junko told me that you thought I was an ‘annoying b i t c h’ before we were friends. A-and I also know that you thought I was boring. You told me to my face that one time,” Kiyohime breathes in, “I do not blame you. I would probably think of me like that if I was you. You are so, interesting. I am not.”

“I was an idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

Machi tenderly grabs Kiyohime’s face, tears running down both girls faces, and begins to pour her heart out to Kiyohime, “I was jealous a’ight? Here ya were, this pretty and angry girl. You have this passion Kiyo, ya don’ understand how it moves me. Ya gave me detention slips and made me follow the rules. But you were and are still a better person than me. I was jealous that even though everyone treated you like shit, that I treated you like shit, you were still polite. You are a true moral compass Kiyo and I was too blind to follow yur path before. But now I am ready. And I love you Shisuta.” The two girls hug tightly, Machi whispering soothing words into Kiyohime’s ear. 

“You love me Machi? Like a Shisuta?” Machi looks a bit distant, like she wishes she could say more. But that is wishful thinking on Kiyohime’s part. Kiyohime is just happy that Machi loves her, even if it isn’t romantic.

“Of course Kiyo. Of course.” The two hug once more. 

Kiyohime is helped up by Machi. Machi helps Kiyohime wipe her tears and pull her hair up. Kiyohime looks at her chest again, clearly uncomfortable. 

Machi looks deep in thought before proclaiming, “Oh! I know Shisuta! Take my jacket!”

Kiyohime would usually protest, not wanting to be a bother, but she is so exhausted at this point that she glady puts Machi’s jacket on. Machi leads her out into the arcade.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One car had already taken Junko, Chihiro, Makoto, and Kirigiri before the pair came out of the bathroom. Kiyohime can see Sakura packing the car up as Machi takes her outside. Kuwuta stands sheepishly nearby, an apologetic expression spread across his face. Hina was giving him a death glare while she brought Sakura items to put back in the car. Kiyohime hears Maizino ranting about respecting women to Kuwata. Kiyohime would not want to be on the receiving end of Mazino, she means, Sayaka’s deadly words. When the group sees Machi and Kiyohime walking over, they all breath a sigh of relief. Well, Kuwata sounds more like a sound of fear. 

Hina and Sayaka both run over to give Kiyohime a big hug. They both begin to insist that she looks amazing and that men sometimes just ‘suck ass’, Hina is very eloquent clearly. Machi walks up to Kuwata and kicks his leg. 

Through his pain, Kuwata walks up to Kiyohime and begins to apologize. “L-look Ishimaru-Chan, OW, I really apologize for my actions. Even if you were pmsing,” every girl besides Kiyohime gives glares at him, “SORRY! Even if you annoy me sometimes I shouldn't have been, what did Machi say, a little ‘bitch boy.’ I really am sorry for being an asshole.”

Kiyohime nods before waving her friends away. She allows Machi to walk her over to the motorcycle and help her on. She puts her arms around Machi’s waist. As the two drive off Kiyohime realizes something. Even though she is stuck in uncomfortable clothes, even though she can still feel tears not dry on her face, even though her crush will never love her: she feels truly free in Machi’s warm jacket with her arms around the one she loves the most.

This may have been a night full of despair. But somehow, somehow, she has found some joy through it all. Looking at Machi’s smile, maybe even a bit of hope.


End file.
